


Static

by heartsflush



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsflush/pseuds/heartsflush
Summary: A short fic about what happened when Magic Brian was erased.





	Static

**Author's Note:**

> wow a taz fic that isn't taakitz? casey what the fuck
> 
> anyway i had this idea while i was making mac n cheese, sorry if that ruins the magic lol

_ Click. _

The stove flickered on with a small noise, and soon, a pot of water was placed over it. As bubbles began to rise, they salted the water, then made their way to the other side of the counter.

They hummed to themselves as they slid off their engagement ring, allowing a smile as they remembered his proposal and all the laughter, the joy that followed. They remembered the first time they cooked for him afterwards; they’d made spaghetti and meatballs countless times before, but that night, it was just so  _ special _ .

Continuing their little song, their fingers squished into the ground beef and they mixed in the breadcrumbs, the onion, and the garlic. They hadn’t even bothered taking out the recipe card this time; he loved it so much, and they’d made it so many times, they didn’t need it.

As they rolled out the meatballs, their mind flashed through all of their happiest memories together. The time he tried to teach them magic, and the scorch marks on the wall that followed. The time they went for a paddleboat ride outside of Neverwinter, each almost falling in as the other tried to steal a kiss. The time they bought their first house, the one they lived in now, and how  _ good  _ it felt to sign those papers  _ together. _

They slid the noodles into the boiling water, set their timer, and returned to the meatballs, excited for him to finally come home. As they placed the meatballs in the pan, they heard a sizzle, and smiled; that was his favorite part.

Somewhere around ten minutes later, the pasta was cooked to perfection. They moved the pot over to the strainer, pouring the noodles in…

and stopped.

They froze where they were, looking down at the long strands of spaghetti.

What were they doing?

They resumed draining the noodles, albeit a bit confused. This was routine, they knew, but why?

They turned the meatballs.

What was it for?

They turned off the stove.

_ Who  _ was it for?

The meal was finished. They stared down at their work, but they only felt perplexed. This was  _ someone’s _ dish, but not theirs. Their mind flashed through their friends, their family members, but nothing resembling this meal came up.

Out of the corner of their eye, something flashed in the fading sunlight from the kitchen window. Glancing over, they picked it up, but they couldn’t process what they saw.

“Whose ring is this?” they muttered. 

They tried to think, but the only thing in their mind was harsh, unfading static.


End file.
